By Accident
by Lerixia
Summary: About Serena and Darien! Serena get's pregnant and loses Darien! What will she do to get her life back on track?
1. Hurt

New story! Hope you all like it!

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Hurt

Serena went shopping for clothes and shoes. She parked her car in the underground car park. As she began to lock her car, she spotted her enemy, Darien. Suddenly she heard and ear-piercing scream.

"Help me!" the voice belonged to a young woman.

"Moon Prism, Power!" Serena transformed into Sailor Moon. As she ran towards where the attack was held, she tripped over and fainted. A car was  
coming her way. Luckily, Darien saw Sailor Moon. He ran over to Sailor Moon and pushed her away from the car. Darien was hit. Sailor Moon woke up and saw the unconscious Darien.

"Darien!" she went up to Darien and picked him up. Sailor Moon started to cry and retransformed. Serena pulled Darien to her car and allowed him to rest. Tears streamed down Serena's face.

"Help!" she shouted but no-one replied. She tried again, nothing. Serena decided to wait a while to see if Darien was still alive or not. She checked his pulse. Blood was still flowing through his system. It made Serena happy. Just then, Darien squeezed Serena's hand.

"Darien," whispered Serena, "I'll help you." In an instant, Serena took Darien to the hospital. When they arrived, Serena rushed out of her car and quickly ran to a doctor.

"Help, please! Someone was run over by a car!" Serena's words came out in a rush. At least 5 doctors ran to her car. They carried Darien to a room where Serena wasn't able to go. An hour past and there was no results on Darien. Another 3 hours past. Serena was very worried. She got a cup of coffee hoping that it would rid the worries. Soon, a doctor walked towards her.

"Darien is a very lucky man," started the doctor, "he survived. Usually, people won't survive this disaster." Serena was happy.

"May I go see him?"

"Yes. He is still resting though." Serena got up and went to Darien's room.

"Hey Darien. I'm so happy you're alive." Tears started to trickle down her cheeks.

"Serena?" Darien was weak but he was able to say those words. Serena looked at Darien.

"Darien."

"Hey! What happened?"

"You were run over by a car."

"So I'm in the hospital?" Serena nodded her head than giggled.

"Cya baka!" Serena walked away.

"Cya Meatball Head!"

Serena hopped into her car and drove back home.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

I hope you like this chapter!


	2. Pregnant?

Chappie 2!

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Preg-what?

Serena and Darien started a relationship after Darien's accident, though they still did fight like they did before. Three months past and Serena became very sick. She decided to visit the doctors.

"The results are in Miss Tsukino! You are pregnant!" announced the doctor. Serena's skin turned ghostly white, "I suspect you didn't plan this."

"No, I didn't." After that, Serena left and went back home.

Darien was standing outside her house with flowers in his hands. Serena walked up to him. Darien tried to kiss her.

"Get out of my way jerk!" shouted Serena and whacked him with her handbag. Darien was surprised.

"What's wrong with you meatball head?"

"Nothing! Now get out of my way!" Darien was upset and went back home himself. Serena entered her house and locked the door. She started to cry. She walked to her room.

"What's the matter Serena?" asked a curious Luna.

"I found out that I'm pregnant today and I just lost Darien!"

"How?" asked Luna.

"I shouted at him and whacked him with my handbag." Serena cried harder.

"Okay," started Luna, "How long have you been pregnant?"

"Three months." Serena wiped her tears off of her face.

"Get some sleep Serena. It might help." Serena nodded and went to sleep.

Serena's alarm clock went off.

"Mum! Why didn't you wake me up?" screamed Serena.

"Don't blame me Serena! You didn't get up early enough. By the way, it's Saturday!" Serena felt dumber than she was before. She decided to stay inside that day.

Serena's POV

My bed is so comfy and easy to look after; I wish my life was the same. So many things go wrong in my life! First I'm a sailor scout, Darien's accident, my pregnancy and I broke up with Darien. I can't take it! I wish my life was normal! No Princess, no Sailor Moon, no nothing! Just plain old Serena today!

End of POV

Serena went out to the park. She brought some food with her just in case if she would get hungry. As she entered the park, she spotted Darien. She tried to hide away from him.

"Nice hiding spot meatball head!"

"Nice to see you again jerk!" Darien smacked Serena on the face. She started to cry.

"I only broke up with you because I," Serena was stopped by Darien.

"Because you hate me! I know that!" Darien shouted at Serena like a wild beast. By that, Serena ran away from Darien. He started to shed tears.

Darien's POV

I'm only making this situation worse! Why was I made to be a beast? I just want to be back with Serena. I love her. She makes me so angry though! I just hope that we will get together again.

End of POV

Serena started to eat her food. She spotted Rei, Ami, Lita and Mina coming her way.

"Hey Serena! Come over here!" called out Rei. Serena looked down than packed up and walked to them.

"Hey guys! I need to tell you something."

"Yes," asked Ami.

"I'm, I'm pregnant."

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Interesting! More coming soon!


	3. I want to Die!

Thank you for those reviews! There're so kind! Now let's go on.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

I want to Die!

"You're pregnant?" exclaimed everyone.

"I am."

"Who's, when, how?" asked Rei.

"It's Darien's child. When, three months and how, I do not know."

"Does Darien know about this?" asked Rei.

"No," Serena started to cry, "I was about too but I shouted and slapped him instead." Everyone was shocked.

"Well, you better tell him soon," said Mina.

"Too late, I already lost him." Serena cried harder. She loved Darien and lost him by accident. She felt like running away.

"Well, just tell him. He might come back," continued Mina.

"Mina's right," said Lita.

"I guess so."

Serena's POV

I can't take it! Either this child comes out quick or I commit suicide! I just can't take it. My life is so confusing. I'm Serena, Sailor Moon and Princess Serena. I just can't take it! I'm' pregnant at the age of 14! Why is my life so complicated! I don't want to be Sailor Moon, Serena and Princess Serena all at the same time! I just want a normal life where I'm just plain old Serena with a normal boyfriend and life. I want to die!

End of POV

Serena's chat with her friends ended. She went back home for a rest. So many things swirled in her mind. Her skin was pale and she had also lost her special pink glow.

The next day, Serena went to the game arcade.

"Hey Serena!" called out Andrew, "Serena, you don't look like yourself today."

"I don't? Okay."

"What's wrong Serena?" asked Andrew.

"I won't tell unless you won't tell Darien."

"Tell me what meatball head?" Serena turned around and saw Darien, "Tell me."

"I won't tell." Serena and Darien had a fight. It ended when Serena badly needed to go to the restrooms.

"Hey Darien, did you notice anything about Serena?" asked Andrew.

"Yeah, she's turned back into her normal self."

"No you dick head! Her skin is pale and she has lost her special glow."

"Never noticed that," said Darien.

"You are so dumb and careless!" shouted Andrew. This broke Darien's heart. He never thought that his best friend would say that to him. Serena came out looking paler.

"Serena, tell me what is wrong with you!" pleaded Andrew.

"I'm not telling anyone!" replied Serena and stormed out of the arcade.

'Darien is so annoying! I wish he could disappear so I wouldn't see him again.'

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Like it, more coming soon! Next chapter tells you about Darien finding out that Serena is pregnant. I love this job! See you all soon!


	4. Darien Knows

Chappie 4 is up! I hope you like it!

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Darien Knows

Five months past and Serena was 8 months pregnant. Darien hasn't noticed a thing except that she was fat and terribly sick. It was a Wednesday afternoon and Serena skipped to the game arcade hoping not to see Darien.

"Hey Serena!" called out Andrew.

"Hey Andrew," Serena spotted Darien, "Hello jerk!" Darien turned around and found Serena looking up set.

"Hey Meatball Head. Nice to see you again!" Serena poked her tongue at Darien.

"Hey meatball head, how come you look so fat?" asked Darien ridiculously. Serena got so angry, "Did you put on some weight? Ate like a pig?" Serena's face turned red.

"That's because I'm pregnant IDIOT and 8 months to be exact! This child is also yours!" Tears formed in Serena's eyes and covered her mouth. She was shocked that she had just told Darien that she was pregnant. Serena ran out of the game arcade.

Darien's POV

I couldn't believe that Serena's pregnant. She could have just told me instead of keeping it as a secret, I mean, it was my child, and I have the right to know. Maybe I'm a bit too harsh on her. She might hate me by now; we've been apart for 5 months already. I hope that she is okay. I'll have to keep an eye on her. I have to be on her side when she gives birth.

Serena's POV

I can't believe that I told Darien that I'm pregnant! I'm such a jerk! I should've known. Never again shall I go to that place while I'm pregnant, never! I'm better off if I lock myself in a cupboard, nah! I need sunlight through this pregnancy. I wonder how Darien is coping with the truth.

End of POV

"Nice way to talk to your girlfriend Darien!" Andrew was trying to embarrass Darien.

"I don't know if I could call her my girlfriend."

"Can't you? I bet she still likes you!" said Andrew.

"I don't think so," replied Darien.

Serena arrived home.

"Serena!" called out Serena's mum (I don't know her name).

"Yeah?" replied Serena.

"It's time for dinner!"

"Now?"

"Yes!"

"Do I have to mum?"

"For the last time, YES!" Serena went to the dinner table and started eating her food.

"I think that your child will be born healthy," announced Kenji (Serena's parents know about her pregnancy).

"Let's just hope so!" said Serena. When dinner was finished, Serena went right up to her room. Luna was sleeping but was woken up by Serena's loud footsteps. Luna knew that something was wrong.

"What's wrong Serena?"

"I told Darien that I'm pregnant."

"Why?"

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to! He got me so angry I just had to tell him." Serena sighed and changed into her sleeping wear.

"I'm going to sleep. Wake me up if I'm late for school."

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Thank you again for those kind reviews! I'm not really concentrating on this story. I feel like doing whatever I feel. That will answer why this story is a bit out of time. Ending soon!


	5. Happy Days

Let see what happens now.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Happy Days

A strong pain shot through Serena's body. She clutched her stomach and screamed. Her mother rushed into Serena's room. Serena's mum took Serena to the hospital. Serena was so glad that Ami was her doctor. She knew that Ami would help her go through the steps of giving birth.

"Push on your next contraction Serena," ordered Ami. Serena did what she was told. Her face turned red.

About 5 blocks away from the hospital, Darien was running for his life to be with Serena. He arrived there, he bursted into Serena's room.

"Serena."

"Darien?" said Ami and Serena together, they were both shocked. Darien took a chair.

"Darien, why are you here? I thought you hated me," Serena was tired. She gave out a loud scream.

"Push Serena," said Ami. Serena pushed. Darien continued.

"I never hated you. I though you hated me," they giggled. Serena's face turned red again.

"Breathe Serena, it will help." Serena started breathing. It took at least 10 minutes to give birth to the child. Serena was happy to hear the baby cry. It was a miracle to her.

"Congratulations Serena, it's a girl!" Serena was very happy.

"Her name shall be," Serena wasn't able to think up a name.

"Small Lady Serenity," continued Darien. Serena nodded in agreement. Serenity opened her eyes and reached out for Darien's finger. Darien smiled, so did Serena.

"I'm so sorry for what I did to you Darien."

"It's okay meatball head."

"You called me what!" Serena was furious to hear that name again.

"Just kidding Serena," Darien sighed in relief. Serena and Serenity were calm.

'I wonder if Serena would accept me as the child's father. I hope she does!' thought Darien.

"Darien, since you are the father of this child by blood, would you help me take care of Serenity?" Darien nodded. He was happy to be called the father of that child.

Six years past. Serena was engaged with Darien and was pregnant again, this time with twins. Her daughter, Serenity was nick named Rini. A month past, Serena gave birth to Endymion and Crystal. Two months past. Darien and Serena were married. Rini was proud to be a big sister but was sometimes annoyed by Endymion and Crystal. Crystal Tokyo was made. Everyone and everything lived in peace.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

I hope you all liked the story! Very sweet I think. Well, more stories popping up soon!


End file.
